narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozpad Konohy - finał (tom)
Rozpad Konohy - finał (木ノ葉崩し、終結!!, Konoha Kuzushi, Shūketsu!!) jest 16. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 136 "Ostatni cios!" (最後の一撃…!!, Saigo no Ichigeki…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto uderza Gaarę. Naruto consegue despertar Gaara, suprimindo a personalidade de Shukaku novamente. Irritado com as ações de Naruto, Gaara tenta esmagá-lo com sua areia, mas Gamabunta o protege com sua língua. Lembrando que a vida de Sakura está em risco, Naruto é inundado com o chakra do Nove-Caudas. Ele ataca Gaara e Gaara tenta contê-lo, mas Naruto persiste, eventualmente, golpeando a cabeça dele. A réplica de Shukaku desmorona e tanto Naruto como Gaara caem no chão, prontos para desferirem um golpe final. No estádio dos Exames Chūnin os invasores são derrotados. O Terceiro Hokage, entretanto, percebe que ele não tem forças para remover toda a alma de Orochimaru e decide pôr um fim a seus planos. Rozdział 137 "Shinobi z Konohy!" (木ノ葉の忍…!!, Konoha no Shinobi…!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje Gaarę. Orochimaru incentiva o Terceiro Hokage a desistir e morrer, especialmente por que não há nada que ele possa fazer para impedi-lo de destruir Konoha e seus habitantes. O Terceiro ridiculariza Orochimaru por nunca ter apreciado o valor dos ninjas de Konoha. Ao mesmo tempo, em toda a vila, os ninjas veteranos veem em defesa da aldeia; Yūgao Uzuki jura vingar Hayate; Hiashi Hyūga derrota dezenas de invasores; os pais dos membros do Time 10 reúnem sua antiga equipe novamente pela primeira vez em anos; Shibi Aburame extraí o veneno que seu filho Shino inalou anteriormente; Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, e seus ninken se prepararam para a batalha; os dois invasores restantes no estádio dos Exames Chūnin são cercados; Naruto e Gaara saltam um em direção ao outro. Prometendo ensinar a Orochimaru que a força não é determinada pelo número de técnicas, o Terceiro usa o Selo Consumidor do Demônio Morto para selar os braços de Orochimaru. O Terceiro olha para seu ex-aluno uma última vez e morre sorrindo, assim como Naruto consegue derrotar Gaara. Rozdział 138 "Rozpad Konohy - finał" (木ノ葉崩し、終結!!, Konoha Kuzushi, Shūketsu!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto mówi, że rozumie ból Gaary. Gaara, derrotado, e Naruto, exausto, caem no chão. O corpo sem vida do Terceiro Hokage cai no chão e Orochimaru o amaldiçoa por selar seus braços, deixando-o, assim, incapaz de executar técnicas. Agora incapaz de continuar a esmagar Konoha, Orochimaru foge com o Quarteto do Som como escolta. Vendo isso, Baki e Kabuto seguem o mesmo caminho, sabendo que eles foram derrotados. Temari resgata Kankurō e Sasuke garante que Sakura está bem antes de prosseguir até Naruto. Naruto rasteja em direção a Gaara, que, temendo que ele vai ser morto, lhe diz para ficar longe. Naruto se simpatiza com tudo o que Gaara passou, lhe dizendo que ele poderia ter acabado como Gaara se ele não tivesse encontrado amigos. Assim, se Gaara prejudicar seus amigos, Naruto não terá escolha a não ser matá-lo. Vendo que a força de Naruto é adquirida ao lutar pelos outros, Gaara questiona sua prática de pensar em si próprio. Enquanto Temari e Kankurō o levam para casa, ele pede desculpas a eles, chocando ambos. Os restantes dos invasores fogem de Konoha e os ninjas de Konoha se reúnem em torno do corpo do Terceiro. Rozdział 139 "A imię jego to..." (その者の名は…!!, Sono Mono no Na wa…!!) righ|thumb|159px|Odbywa się pogrzeb Trzeciego Hokage. Dwie zamaskowane osoby patrzą na zniszczoną Konohę. Dwa dni po nieudanej inwazji na Konohę, odbywa się pogrzeb Trzeciego Hokage. Iruka pociesza wnuka Trzeciego, mówi Konohamaru swoje doświadczenie; Iruka był smutny, gdy umarli jego rodzice, Trzeci zapewnił go i wszyscy inni, którzy umierają dla osady żyją tak długo jak istnieje Konoha. Kakashi i Yūgao odwiedzają kamienny posąg w pamięci innych, którzy ponieśli śmierć. Jiraiya ogląda dwójkę i myśli o swoich czasach, gdy był pod okiem Trzeciego, płacząc nad tym. Naruto pyta Irukę, dlaczego ludzie umierają, aby chronić innych, do których Iruka odpowiada to ludzka natura. Zgadzają się, Naruto odchodzi z resztą drużyny 7 i Iruka dostrzega, że Trzeci zostanie zastąpiony przez kogoś innego, kto jest również wielkim Hokage. Rozdział 140 "Zbliżenie" (接近…!!, Sekkin…!!) left|thumb|159px|Jiraiya odrzuca ofertę zostania Hokage. Kabuto examina Orochimaru, concluindo que não há nada que ele possa fazer para remover o selo do Terceiro Hokage. Ele, pelo menos, observa o lado positivo com relação a Sasuke, mas lamenta que Orochimaru teve que passar por tanta coisa por Sasuke já que ele não pode derrotar Itachi. Enquanto isso, Koharu Utatane e Homura Mitokado abordam Jiraiya e lhe dizem que, depois que Sunagakure encontrou o corpo do Quarto Kazekage, eles se renderam a Konoha, como sua participação no Esmagamento de Konoha foi influenciada por Orochimaru. Com a situação da aldeia e a morte do Terceiro, eles pedem que Jiraiya se torne o próximo Hokage. Jiraiya recusa, no entanto, ele se oferece para encontrar Tsunade para assumir a posição em vez disso, mas pede que Naruto seja autorizado a ir com ele. Enquanto isso, Kakashi se depara com dois indivíduos suspeitos. Como ele tem negócios com Sasuke, ele pede para Kurenai e Asuma seguirem os dois. Rozdział 141 "Itachi Uchiha!" (うちはイタチ!!, Uchiha Itachi!!) right|thumb|159px|Kakashi kontra Kisame. Asuma i Kurenai konfrontują się z dwoma zamaskowanymi postaciami. W końcu ujawnili się jako Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki. Uznając za niebezpiecznych, Asuma i Kurenai zostają zmuszeni do walki. Asuma ochrania Kurenai przed atakiem Kisame, a w tym momencie Kurenai używa genjutsu na Itachim. Uchiha łatwo odwraca genjutsu, a Kurenai ledwo unika kontratak. Asuma wymienia ciosy z Kisame, ale nie jest w stanie nadążyć. Gdy on i Kurenai są bliscy śmierci, Kakashi Hatake przybywa i ratuje ich, przepraszając za interwencję. Rozdział 142 "Kakashi kontra Itachi" (カカシvsイタチ, Kakashi Bāsasu Itachi) left|thumb|159px|Itachi przebija Kakashiego. Kakashi wyraża zdziwienie nad tożsamością dwóch mężczyzn, że został następujących jak Kisame, a bardziej szczegółowo, Itachi. Kiedy Kisame stara się brać go, Itachi mówi mu ustąpić, powołując się, że są zbyt równe siły i że walka będzie się tylko niedogodność. Gdy nie będzie miał te same problemy, atakuje Kakashiego. Widząc Itachiego Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi nakazuje Asumie i Kurenai zamknąć oczy, ponieważ one nie pasuje do niego. Itachi używa Tsukuyomi na Kakashiego, który ledwo wytrzymuje atak, ponieważ jego Sharingan. Starając się pozostać sytuację, Kakashi pyta, dlaczego przyszedł do Konohy. Itachi odpowiada, że oni są po spuściznę Czwartego Hokage. Rozdział 143 "Spadek po Czwartym Hokage" (四代目の遺産!!, Yondaime no Isan!!) right|thumb|159px|Gai odpycha Kisame. Sabendo que Itachi e Kisame estão atrás de Naruto, Kakashi se lembra de uma conversa anterior que ele teve com Jiraiya. Jiraiya informou Kakashi que ele iria posteriormente treinar Naruto, temendo que uma organização chamada Akatsuki possa um dia vir atrás dele por causa da Raposa Demoníaca de Nove-Caudas selada dentro dele. Sabendo que Itachi faz parte da Akatsuki, Kakashi pergunta se isso é correto. Irritado que Kakashi sabe sobre sua organização, Itachi instrui Kisame para capturar Kakashi. Quando Kisame se move para atacar Guy aparece e o repele. Vendo que as coisas estão se tornando muito difíceis, Itachi parte com Kisame. Enquanto isso, Jiraiya tenta convencer Naruto a ajudá-lo a procurar Tsunade. Naruto não tem interesse até ouvir que ele pode aprender uma técnica mais forte do que o Chidori de Sasuke, decidindo partir de Konoha com Jiraiya. Rozdział 144 "Pościg" (追跡者, Tsuisekisha) left|thumb|159px|Naruto widzi Itachiego. Naruto pergunta por que Jiraiya está tão determinado a lhe ensinar uma nova técnica, e teoriza que é porque ele tem alguma habilidade especial. Jiraiya responde que é porque Naruto o faz se lembrar do Quarto Hokage. Enquanto isso, Sasuke continua a treinar, tentando se tornar tão forte como Naruto foi durante sua luta com Gaara, para o momento em que ele encontrar seu irmão, Itachi. Mais tarde, quando ele visita Kakashi e o encontra inconsciente, Sasuke descobre que Kakashi foi derrotado por Itachi, que voltou a Konoha para capturar Naruto. Sasuke vai à procura de Naruto, na esperança de encontrá-lo antes de Itachi. Jiraiya e Naruto se hospedam em um motel a poucas milhas de Konoha. Quando uma mulher lhes chama a atenção, Jiraiya manda Naruto ir para o seu quarto para que ele possa tentar tirar a sorte com ela sozinho. Quando alguém bate à sua porta um pouco mais tarde, Naruto assume que Jiraiya já foi recusado e abre. Ao invés disso, ele encontra Itachi. Cytat "Ostatnio proponowałem, żeby znów coś napisać o filmach. Tym razem też nie będę oryginalny... "Co, znów o filmach?!" No, a o czym niby mam pisać? Przepraszam, znów będzie o filmach! Ostatnio w głównego bohatera wciela się przeważnie w trzech aktorów. Pierwszy to ten główny, odgrywający główną rolę. Drugim jest zwykły kaskader, a trzecim kaskader komputerowy. Kiedy ani odtwórca głównej roli, ani zwykły kaskader nie są w stanie odegrać jakieś sceny, gdyż jest ona zbyt niebezpieczna lub ujęcie jest zbyt trudne, wkracza kaskader komputerowy. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że wykonany perfekcyjnie. Coś mi się zdaje, że za jakiś czas aktowrzy nie będą w ogóle potrzebni... No to na razie!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2003 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto koncentruje całą swą siłę na Gaarze, aby ochronić swoich ukochanych przyjaciół! Walka na śmierć i życie między Orochimaru i Hokage również osiągnęła ostatnią fazę! Oto finał "Rozpadu Konohy"!... Do osady zbliżają się dwa nie wróżące nic dobrego cienie... Kategoria:Tomy